Hot Day Fun
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: It's a hot day in La Push and the boys are sweating. Time for some fun in the water. Slash.


_**Hot Day Fun**_

_**Disclaimer- I Don't own Twilight **_

_**Summary- It's a hot day in La Push and the boys are sweating. Time for some fun in the water. Slash. **_

Today was one of those un-normal days for La Push it was sweltering hot outside. The poor Quileute boy's body temp was already 180 and now it was like 40 degrees outside.

Paul snarled at yet another weather report appeared on the TV, he glared at the TV as if that would change anything. The whole pack was crowed in Sam's living room, everyone sat spread about making sure to not touch each other and make themselves any hotter.

"Paul shut up and stop whining." Jacob complained, as he tried to fan himself with his hand. Jacob watched as his girlfriend Leah run a couple of ice cubs over her neck only for them to melt a couple of seconds later. She was only wearing her skimpiest clothing a two piece bathing suit for a top and a pair of incredibly short shorts. The rest of the pack was in their normal amounts of clothing jean cuff off and bare torso.

"Can't we go cliff diving now?" Seth whined from his spot on the floor where he was spread out like a star fish. Everyone else nodded and their was a chorus of 'yeas' before everyone turned to Sam.

"I never said we couldn't." Sam told them before standing up from his spot, the pack all broke out into smiles and jumped up from their spots and tripped over each other to get outside first. Sam phased and the other soon followed, they all ran to the cliffs and then phased back into their human forms before putting their clothing back on.

"Someone needs to go with Seth." Leah told the pack in her big sister mode. Seth growled and glared at his sister.

"Leah I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know and frankly I don't care. I'm older which means you'll always be my baby brother. Someone jump with Seth." With those words, Leah jumped over the edge and into the icy cold water below.

"Hell yeah." Quil and Jared yelled at the same time and jumped off the edge. Sam gestured Seth over to him to stand beside him.

"Sam I'm not a baby."

"Yeah but I'd rather not have to suffer from Leah. So let's go." Seth glanced at Sam before jumping only second after Sam did. Embry made a mocking salute to Paul and Jacob before falling over the edge in a dramatic way. Paul let out a bark of laughter before walking back a few step to only run forward and launch himself over the edge. Jacob laughed and copied Paul's actions and did the same thing.

Paul broke through the surface of the water with a laugh and he shook his short hair in a very dog like action. Jared who was standing the closest to Paul got hit by the flying water, he growled in a playful way and sent a wave of water to Paul. Paul faked innocent and sent a big splash at Jared. Jared was about to contribute his own wave again when Paul suddenly disappeared underwater. A second later the pack burst out into laughter as Sam appeared with Paul thrown over his shoulder, Paul let out an undignified squeal and clutch onto Sam's head.

"Don't you dare drop me." Sam laughed and changed Paul's positions so he was holding the smaller wolf in his arms bridal style.

"Please Sammy don't drop me. If you love me, don't drop me. Plea-" his pleading was cut short when Sam threw him into the water. Paul resurfaced spluttering and trying to wipe the water off his face. Sam laughed at his imprints misfortune.

"Couch, your sleeping on the couch." The pack howled in laughter at their alpha's misfortune.

When Leah's laughter died down she swam over to her own boyfriend who was trying to dunk Quil for making some obscene comment. Leah ignored Quil and swam into Jacob's arms, and wrapped her own around his neck.

"Sure ditch me for the girl. Nice bro." Quil joked pretending to wipe his tears off his cheeks. Leah turned to him and sent a wave of water to the boy. Quil laughed and swam off giving them their privacy and so he could go bug Embry.

"Hello babe." Leah smiled and placed her hands on each of Jacob's shoulder before slowly pushing him under water, Leah followed seconds later to join her imprint for a make out session underwater. Thank god for werewolf breathing.

"Come on love." Paul tried to wiggle out of Sam's grip but Sam once again placed the younger wolf on his shoulder. Paul wiggled and tried to break free of Sam's hold.

"Please Sam not again." Sam turned his head and placed a kiss on Paul's side that was right beside his head. Slowly Sam let himself and Paul fall backwards into the water. He was barely able to register Paul cry of slight panic and the nails digging into his back before they hit the water. Paul swam away from him and his grip. Sam held a hand out to his love and smiled when Paul clasped their hands together. Sam pulled the smaller male closer to him and Paul responded by wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and his legs around Sam's waist. Paul leaned in and placed a kiss on Sam's lips. The two froze when they heard some swishing sound coming from somewhere behind them, the both turned and saw a horrifying sight. Sam swam them both up to the surface of the water where they both gasped for water, still in their positions from under the water.

"AHHHH." Paul moaned and buried his head in Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled and rubbing his hand on Paul's back. Seth and Jared stopped their splashing contest and Quil and Embry stopped their dunking to look at their Alpha and their Alpha's mate.

"What's wrong with you two?" Jared asked,

"We saw the most horrifying thing in the world." Paul said quite dramatically, Sam smiled and rested his chin on Paul's head.

"What did you see?" Quil asked looking around in confusion.

"We saw Leah and Jacob doing the dirty deed underwater." Paul moaned out before burring his head in Sam's chest. The other four pack members shared a look before bursting out into laughter.

"Way to go Jake." Quil smirked high fiving Embry. Seth had a fairly grossed out look on his face, Jared laughed and sent a wave of water at Seth trying to take the younger's mind off everything.

Jacob and Leah finally broke surface about ten minutes later, the minute they did everyone sent huge waves of water at the two of them.

"Seriously under the water?" Quil barked out, Jacob and Leah looked at each other a light pink tingeing their cheeks.

"Poor Paul is traumatized having to have seen that and Seth is just traumatized being in the same water as you guys." Jared told them. Jacob and Leah looked over to where Paul was still being held by Sam, and the two were just floating in the water wrapped up in each other's arms. Seth on the other hand his own face was as red as a tomatoe. Jacob and Leah felt their own faces blush even more before they let out a nervous laugh and disappeared under water again.

The boys roared with laughter at their teasing before continuing their previous activities: Seth and Jared with a splashing contest and Embry and Quil with a dunking contest.

Ahh life was good and nice and cool.

_**I hope you likey. This was my first Paul/Sam fic. **_


End file.
